


Wake Up, Daniel

by PrinsesaChan



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinsesaChan/pseuds/PrinsesaChan
Summary: Short one-shot of an early morning with Kang Daniel.





	Wake Up, Daniel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wanna One Hyung Line Morning Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/327876) by kpopsmutandscenarios. 



Your eyes slowly open to familiar surroundings. A heavy arm is draped all over your body and you slightly turn your head to check if your bedmate is already awake.

You hear a slight snore, confirming he’s still deeply asleep but you feel something poking you from behind. You inch closer to feel his bulge and rouse him from sleep. His boxers and your flimsy oversized shirt serve as the only barriers.

You bring your hand behind you to cup a feel, a sneaky smile playing on your lips. Daniel didn’t stir, so you grabbed his growing member to wake him up. You feel his body jerk a bit.

“Don’t do this right now...” Catching your hand, he warns groggily, his breath fanning the exposed skin of your neck. This time, he’s the one who moved closer, his right arm encircling you, until it reaches to cup your breast.

You giggle when he squeezes it. You now feel his lips on your neck and can just imagine his eyes remaining closed. His hands are active nonetheless, as it travels down the side of your body, lifting up the hem of your shirt – his shirt. He loves it when you wear his old t-shirt with just panties underneath.

His hand rests on your stomach and you can feel his thumb tracing your belly button. And as you are enjoying the warmth from his hand on your exposed skin, he glides up to your chest and squeezes your breast once again. He pinches your nipple in between his middle and fore fingers.

“Turn around,” he whispers. It isn’t a request but a command.

Once you face him, he stares at you without blinking. His dark eyes draw you in as always. Strands of dark hair half-veils his eyes and made him even more alluring. You can feel the wetness pooling in between your legs. Usually, there would be a smile to greet you but not today.

You know he means business. It excites you. His hand has now left your breast and rests on the curve of your waist, his fingertips doing circles on your skin. You smile at him, brushing the hair off his face. He still doesn’t give you a smile. There is something dangerous in his gaze and you couldn’t wait for the beast to come out.

He brings his hand to your buttocks, a little roughly to pull you in closer. You didn’t mind because he caresses your thigh with the gentlest touch. He moves his left leg and makes its way in between your legs. You willingly allow the feel of his thigh, and he could probably sense your wetness. You bring your hand to touch his shirtless chest, tracing his collarbone.

It happens quickly, cause next thing you realize Daniel is hovering above you, his left hand supporting his full weight. He sends you a dark gaze while his right hand worked their magic to rid of the piece of lingerie on you. Swift and light, you feel his finger touching your very core. You try to stifle a moan but couldn’t help yelp when you felt him insert another finger. You want to touch him as well, but he’s already moving lower and traces kisses on your navel, thigh, and finally proceeds to lick you.

You gasp and tell him in between breaths, “Babe…uhhh… I need to go… uhh… work…” Of course he doesn’t listen as he takes you higher and higher. You’re one step closer to the peak but he stops. “Wha—why…” you trail off, watching him shave off his boxers. Finally a smile appears on his face. A smirk to be exact.

He holds on to your legs to allow him accommodation. You try to sneak a glance at the clock but also crave to feel him inside you. And just as you’re slightly distracted, you feel his penetration in you without trouble. You’re well lubricated, just the way he likes it. His thrusts are powerful and rough, just the way you like it most of the times. At the moment, all you could hear are the slapping of skin-to-skin, the rocking of the bed, his low grunts, and your rising moans. He is moving at a faster speed and you couldn’t help but dug your nails on his back. It would leave a mark for sure. Daniel knows that, so he leaves his own mark on your neck.

“I’m close…” you whisper. Daniel crashes his lips against yours. It is a fiery choreography as you both manage to orgasm simultaneously. He collapses on you, and you play with his hair. He doesn’t immediately cut off his connection with you, and you enjoy the sensation of it.

“Baby,” you mumble under your breath as you caress the fingernail marks you left on his back.

“Hmm?” This time he exits you and rolls over.

You place a soft peck on his lips and he gives you the most boyish smile. You wonder how this was the same man from a few seconds ago, whose thrusts drove you to insanity.

“I’ll see you after work.” You jumped off the bed, some fluid running down your thigh. You hear him groan out loud.

“I’m up for another round!” he whines.

You wink at him and gave him a silly smile. “Take a cold shower!”

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario taken from and inspired by  
> https://kpopsmutandscenarios.tumblr.com/post/164733464592/wanna-one-hyung-line-morning-sex
> 
> with their permission, I expanded the Daniel scenario into this short one-shot.


End file.
